Algo más que obsesión: Dominio vs honestidad
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Este era un juego de mentiras y control, donde él se convertiría en el absoluto ganador demostrando su grandeza... O eso creía hasta alguien le demostro lo contrario, con solo ser una chica ridiculamente honesta.


Los personajes de Liar Game no son míos, solo juego con ellos un rato.

. . .

Esta historia salió después de leer el manga de Liar Game, este escrito no tiene nada que ver con la serie o las películas, estaba basado exclusivamente en el manga y por lo tanto el Yokoya que se ve aquí es algo diferente al de la pantalla.

Los diálogos los saque directo del manga, son del volumen 4 cuando Yokoya y Nao se ven cara a cara por primera vez en el juego del contrabando de dinero.

Quise hacer algo con ellos dos porque Nao es tan linda y buena gente y Yokoya es un villano espectacular que merece mi respeto al poner al buen Akiyama contra las cuerdas y al punto del llanto más de una vez, y mi retorcida mente los junto así.

. . .

Algo más que obsesión: Dominio vs honestidad.

.

.

.

No supo en qué momento paso, solo, lo supo… Cuando menos pensó había sido atrapado por _ella_, era todo lo contrario a él. Ahora después de tanto seguía pensando en Nao y en cómo obtener su venganza.

Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, se convirtió en una obsesión o… tal vez en algo más, no estaba seguro de qué, pero era algo fuerte que no lo dejaba en paz.

. . .

Todo comenzó el día que se conocieron en el juego del contrabandista.

Este era un juego de mentiras y control, donde él se convertiría en el absoluto ganador demostrando su grandeza y sometería a todos en su régimen con puño de hierro.

Norihiko Yokoya, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, para esto había entrado al _Liar Game_.

El vulgar dinero no lo motivaba, tenía de sobra. No, este era ensayo para sus verdaderas intenciones: Dominar el mundo entero como su dictador.

Este simplemente era un escalón más para poner en uso sus tácticas de manipulación y control sobre la pedestre masa. Desde que entro al juego todo había sido muy sencillo, las personas a su alrededor actuaban justo como él quería. Eran arcilla entre sus manos, ratas a sus pies que se movían al tono de _su_ batuta.

En el juego del contrabando las cosas comenzaron muy aburridas, la gente el otro equipo era cobarde y supersticiosa. En cuanto inicio su táctica de fingir ser clarividente, se aterrorizaron.

Fue divertido ver sus rostros asustados y al mismo tiempo mezclados entre admiración e incredulidad.

Demasiado fácil, con su topo adentro diciéndole las cantidades de dinero o la falta de, en el maletín hacia que se comenzara a poner aburrido, hasta que alguien llegó: Shinichi Akiyama.

Ese tenía cerebro y era muy astuto, estaba a su nivel. De pronto se volvió interesante el juego, por fin un reto de verdad, que ponía a prueba sus capacidades.

Interrogo a su topo hambriento de un triste vestigio de la ilusión de un poco de "poder" sobre él en particular, quería verlo cara a cara para calarlo como estaba haciendo con el resto de los participantes del equipo sur.

La mayoría de los participantes era unos completos idiotas, en los únicos que vio con algo de potencial fue el travesti y Akiyama.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas se desharía de ellos o los sometería, jamás imagino que perdería el temple por completo con _esa _insignificante mujer.

Nao Kanzaki.

Pareció raro ver a una chica guapa, de apariencia frágil, dulce con los ojos tan llenos de miedo como los de un cachorro asustadizo de los truenos y la lluvia.

Lo primero que pensó al verla fue _ingenua_, lo tenía escrito por toda la cara: Estúpidamente ingenua.

Se la comería viva en un segundo, iba a destrozarla sin piedad.

Por eso le pregunto, ¿qué significaba el _Liar Game_ para ella? Sentía curiosidad de ver alguien como ella a estas alturas del juego. Obviamente era una presa fácil de manipular y mentir, seguro debía mucho dinero y lo mejor era salirse del juego antes de seguir incrementando la deuda.

Se veía que era de _esa_ clase y él siempre había sido bueno juzgando el carácter de la gente.

Todas las estupideces que salieran de su boca sobre de la honradez, era basura. Nunca espero respuesta tan absurda.

"_Yo creo que el juego es exactamente lo opuesto a como se llama_ —dijo Nao con completa seguridad mirándolo de frente sin miedo, ese temor que mostro al principio se había esfumado por completo— _es un juego para probar la honestidad de las personas."_

A Yokoya de inmediato le dieron ganas de reírse, tocio su rostro en un gesto de burla.

"_Piensa en las rondas previas por un momento_ —continuo la chica con su discurso con cierto tono de emoción en su voz viéndolo directo a los ojos tratando de conectar alguna clase de empatía, como si pudiera convencer al orgulloso hombre sentado frente suyo—. _Si todos se hubieran desecho de la idea de salvarse a sí mismos o hacerse con un fortuna, entonces todos se habrían salvado." _

"_El_ Liar Game_…¡Es acerca de darse cuenta de ello!"_

Yokoya no pudo aguantar más la risa, eso era lo más idiota que había escuchado en toda su vida y se lo dijo. Estaba claro que no podía razonar de ninguna manera con aquella chica, no servía de nada a sus estrategias en el juego y tan pronto como su equipo descubriera a su espía, se destrozarían entre ellos demostrando su punto, así que le respondió:

"_Lo que realmente prueba este juego es la dominación…_ —su dominio, el fuerte vive y los débiles sirven y finalmente mueren bajo la opresión de la suela de su zapato —. _Esos que dominan serán los ganadores. Ese es el objetivo del _Liar Game_. Es un hecho de la sociedad humana."_

Ver gente así de inocente le causaba gracia, Nao le pareció una chica muy… _peculiar_.

Sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia, dando información que lo llevo a directa a _su_ derrota.

Y así fue, la muy maldita incluso se lo restregó en la cara con su cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios, al final del juego. Justo cuando había acabado de destrozar mental y emocionalmente a su principal oponente Shinichi Akiyama.

La triste verdad dolía.

Aun que gano mucho dinero, dejando a Shinichi Akiyama y Nao Kanzaki con una deuda de 400 millones solo por salvar a su equipo y salieran del juego sin deudas, cargando ellos con más.

"_¡Tú eres el_ verdadero _perdedor en este juego!"_

Recordar sus palabras hacían que se le revolvieran el estomago de la ira que le causaba saber que había perdido ante ella.

La furia había hecho que cerrara en puños las manos, de forma tan fuerte que sangraron.

Nao, le hizo ver que los tres traidores que habían logrado reclutar de su equipo norte, habían logrado saldar su deuda y salir del juego. El dominio del que se jacto en primer lugar se esfumo, ya no eran suyos y también se las había arreglado para volver a unir a su equipo cuando descubrieron a su topo.

Ella seguía aferrada a sus palabras con orgullo, la honestidad en un juego de mentiras habían hecho que sobreviviera, e incluso lo reto abiertamente a seguir en el _Liar Game_ para derrocar su idea del dominio ella misma.

Con Nao Kanzaki era evidente que no obtendría sumisión, si solo fuera rebelde le perdonaría e incluso la ignoraría. No, claro que no, ella era una amenaza, una contraposición a todo lo que él era y creía. Tenía que ser destruida, porque si no está bajo _su_ poder entonces tenía que ser aniquilado.

Ahora era un deseo que iba algo más lejos que una obsesión, era algo a lo que jamás le daría un nombre, porque su orgullo y su forma de ver el mundo le impedían nombrarlo en voz alta.

. . .

N/A: OK, sé que es extraño poner a Nao y a Yokoya como una especie de rara y retorcida pareja. Porque ninguno de los dos se aceptaría jamás, se atraen y se repelen por ser completamente contrarios y ninguno va a ceder ante el otro. Creo que Yokoya enserio quiere poder retorcerle el cuello a Nao, no la soporta. Y ella que es tan buena gente y tan linda, bueno para eso está Akiyama. Ese par se complementa muy bien, se me hacen una pareja muy equilibrada y linda.

. . .

Todo tomatazo y flor es bienvenida y, recuerda que si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar. Aun que como que este fandom esta medio forever alone, si te pasas por acá espero puedas darme alguna opinión.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
